


If you go I go.

by babyduckie484



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyduckie484/pseuds/babyduckie484
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie and Neal are on a job and it goes south only way out is to jump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you go I go.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflorien/gifts).



_Original: they look down the skyscraper Moz knows hes got a parachute & a fear of heights Neals offered him an out. "If you go I go"_

 

Here’s what happened before that moment.

Running out of the building they were working on it wasn’t easy staying on the run from the FBI and they didn’t need to steal. It was habit a need the rush of victory. Being where you didn’t belong and thriving. Taking it all in or taking all that isn’t yours.

They had worn the parachutes for this reason. They knew this was a risk one that could happen. If one little teeny tiny thing went wrong they would have to jump. They didn’t plan on a dog, stupid little yippie dog triggered the alarm. Stopping them from going down the way they came.

Going to the roof looking down Neal makes sure the messenger bag is secure over his shoulder. Taking a deep breath he looks at his partner. He worried about him.

“Moz, you don’t have to do this let me go make changes. Or something to let you get down without having to jump or let me go first and cause a scene.”

Mozzie looks down. They are so far up. He’s a little queasy with it. “No, we’re in this together a friend never turns their back on another.”

“But if you pass out and miss pulling the cord…” He lets the rest hang. “Just let me go first.”

Touched beyond reason at the meaning behind Neal’s offer. Looking down the skyscraper Mozzie knows he’s got a parachute and a fear of heights. And the offer he was given there is only one choice. “You go, I go.”

 

 

 


End file.
